


One single thread of gold tied me to you

by SaCarroll1691



Series: Red [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaCarroll1691/pseuds/SaCarroll1691
Relationships: Missy (Doctor Who)/You
Series: Red [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168388
Kudos: 4





	One single thread of gold tied me to you

You had seen the movies and heard the fairytales your whole life. A single thread of gold tied soulmates together. It was a thread that only the two souls could see. It was rare to have a soulmate though. No one you knew had found their soulmates. Your parents and grandparents constantly told you how fine and acceptable it was to not find your soulmate. You were on the edge of turning 30 when you met your soulmate for the first time. You were sitting outside in a park. It was a rather nice day so you decided to spend your day off reading outside. 

“Jane Austen really wasn’t all she is cracked up to be.” 

You look up to find beautiful woman dressed in a purple dress that looked nothing like the current time period. 

“Well Mary Poppins called she would like her aesthetic back.” You weren’t going to let anyone talk bad about your favorite writer. 

The woman smirked at you. “Why don’t you just say something nice?” 

“You have the most incredibly gorgeous blue eyes I have ever seen” You pop your hands over your mouth. You hadn’t meant to say that out loud. 

The woman laughed. “Why thank you poppet.” 

Had she made you do that?” 

“How did you?” You ask. 

“Do close your mouth dear you look like a cod fish.” She smirked as she started to walk away. 

That’s the moment you saw it a gold thread attaching you to the woman. 

“Wait.” You called after her. 

“Yes, poppet?” 

“Look.” You said pointing to the gold thread. 

“No, that’s quite impossible. You’re human right?” 

“Well of course...what kind of question is that even?” 

“I need you to come with me.” 

“Why?” 

“So I can run some tests and conduct some experiments because this obviously is very...wrong.” 

“Excuse me. What exactly do you mean by wrong?” 

“Well I could never be with someone far more inferior than me.” She states matter of factly. 

“I’m sorry your highness that I am not what you were expecting.” You slam your book shut and walk the opposite direction of the woman. 

“Wait.” She is yelling and fast walking to catch up with you. 

“Look whoever you are obviously fate or whatever made a mistake. Please leave me alone.” You walk faster. 

“I’m The Mistress, Missy for short.” She smiles as she keeps pace with you. 

“Well Missy you can take a hike because I am not interested.” You continue to try to storm away. 

She grabs your wrist and stops you dead in your tracks. 

“You’re coming with me and we can do it the easy way or the hard way.” She smirks. 

“What you’re going to kill me?” You laugh on the verge of hysterics. 

“I mean I could yes but I would rather not.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You laugh at out loud suddenly. The brunette with her had on your chest looks up at you with her beautiful blue eyes. 

“What’s so funny?” She asks. 

“I was just thinking about the day we met.” You smile. 

“I wasn’t expecting to find my soulmate that day or ever honestly.” She smiles softly. 

“I thought it was just a fairytale before I met you.” You smile at her as she places kisses to your jaw. “You’re way better than a fairytale though.” 

“And you’re alright I guess for a human.” She smirks. 

You unceremoniously dump her off of your chest. 

“Hey.” She pouts. 

“I’m sorry did you want something from me an insignificant human?” You flutter your lashes at her. 

“My wife could never be insignificant.” She says and you pull her back into your arms. 

You press your forehead to hers and you send as much love you can to her. 

“I am so glad I found you. I am thankful for this.” You whisper as you trace the gold thread that connects your souls. 

“I love you.” Missy smiles. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
